Arachne
Julia Carpenter became a test subject for a secret government super-soldier program through Oscorp to recreate the procedure that created Spider Man. She gained her powers after going through a series of tests that included injecting her with spider venom and extracts from rare Amazonian plants. She then became the heroine Arachne '''who later joined the Avengers. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: Julia possesses superhuman strength enabling her to lift at least 10 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Julia is capable of running and moving at speeds considerably greater than the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Julia's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Agility: Julia's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Julia's natural reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are somewhat harder and more resistant to injury than those of an ordinary human. While far from invulnerable, Julia is able to withstand impact forces that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with only mild to moderate discomfort. * Accelerated Healing Factor: If injured, Julia is able to recover from mild to moderate injuries somewhat faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing on her own in a matter of days that would require an ordinary human to undergo surgery. Julia is also physically immune to all known types of poisons. * Superhuman Sense of Touch: Julia's sense of touch is developed to the point that she can sense vibration like a spider on its webs. Her senses are so sharp, that she can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. * Psionic Powers: Some of Julia's spider-like abilities are the results of latent psionic capabilities rather than her physical attributes. * Wall Crawling: She can stick to walls in a manner similar to Spider-Man, however, her ability is psionically based. * Psychokinetic Webbing: ability to utilize psionic-based webbing (psi-webs), although it requires a lot of concentration to manifest (at least it did at first, as she seems to have no such problems with this power now). By using psychokinetic energy, she can bind ambient free-floating molecules into strands of solid force. Her psi-webs can be used to wrap enemies, or focused into narrow web-lines that she can swing from. Due to its psychic nature, her psi-webs can be used in ways Spider-Man's webbing never could, such as causing webs to form from a distance, or controlling the movement of her webbing mentally.She can create webs of psionic energy able to hold up to 10 tons. The web must be anchored by at least two surfaces. Category:Heroes Category:Cross-Species Category:Avengers Members Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. members